


The Next Chapter

by Texang



Series: Marital Bliss [3]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Fingerfucking, Loving Marriage, Motherhood, Oral Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-09-28 04:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17175758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Texang/pseuds/Texang
Summary: Nicole and Waverly Earp-Haught support each other as they navigate the next chapter of their lives now that their children are leaving for college and they'll once again be alone with each other.





	1. We Knew This Day Would Come

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Peeps, I needed a break from some other things I've been working on so I started the final part of the Marital Bliss series. Chapters 1 and 2 deal more with the emotions of letting go when their children get ready and leave for college. Chapter 3 will be about how they're finding their way back to each other after eighteen years of putting their children first and that will include some dirty sexy-time stuff. I've written chapters 1 and 2 and have notes for chapter 3. I'll post chapter 2 in a few days and chapter 3 a few after that. I've really enjoyed writing this series. My wife and I have a very loving relationship and are mothers to an awesome teenage boy so it was easy to identify with the affection Nicole and Waverly share. I hope you feel that love when you read it. Thanks for reading!

“Hey Wyatt, can you grab the rest of the groceries from the car for your poor old mom?” Waverly asked as she walked into the house after a long week at work.

“Sure thing, Mom. Did you get anything good?” Wyatt stood and stretched his six foot three frame.

“Depends on your definition of good.” Waverly teased with a wink. “Where’s your sister?” Nicole and Waverly’s daughter had been overwhelmed with finals in the last week so the family hadn’t seen much of her. She worried about both her children for different reasons and her daughters drive had been a blessing and a curse. Ever since the girl learned to walk she’d been constantly thinking about what came next. When they would have family vacations Willow would create an itinerary of activities, scheduling them down to the hour. It drove her brother crazy but her parents knew if she could learn to be a little more flexible when things didn’t go to plan, she was going to find success in whatever she decided to do.

What her brother Wyatt lacked in organization, he made up for in charisma. He may not have been the student his sister was but he’d excelled in school all the same. Willow was very charismatic herself but Wyatt had always commanded the room since he was very young. Handsome and charming, he’d talked his way out of trouble more times than Waverly wanted to know about. He’d been on the debate team, a star hockey player and straight A student his senior year. Wyatt’s problem had always been that things came fairly easy to him and he’d excelled without much effort. Waverly hoped the real world wasn’t going to smack him upside the head one day.

“Will’s in town helping Jennifer study something she needs to learn before she reports to the Coast Guard academy.” Wyatt said as he slipped on his shoes and hugged his mom before walking outside to get the rest of the groceries from Waverly’s jeep. Watching her son go she felt her heart skip when she thought about her babies graduating from high school the next Saturday. How could time have gone so fast? Looking around the room it felt like only yesterday when she and Nicole had spent their honeymoon in what was then only a small cabin on the Earp land. Twenty years later they were only a few short months from dropping their children off at college and being alone once again.

These years together had been more than Waverly could ever hope for but they’d been parents for so long she wasn’t sure what their relationship would be like once they kids were gone. Would they have anything to talk about? Would they even still like each other? They’d had their ups and downs like any couple but Waverly hoped that once the dust settled and they found themselves alone, there would still be that spark that drew them to each other in the first place.

“Waves, I’m home!” Nicole called from the back door as she and Wyatt carried in the remaining groceries. “How are you, my love?” she asked as she kissed Waverly’s cheek before setting the heavy bags on the counter to start putting things away.

“Good, I’m good.” Waverly knew Nicole would pick up on her melancholy mood and only partially wanted to talk about it. 

“That doesn’t sound very convincing.” Nicole said as she put the last item in the fridge.

“What’s going on, mom?” Wyatt asked as he stowed the reusable grocery bags in the cabinet.

Waverly looked at her stunning wife and son and smiled at how similar they where, even though they technically weren’t biologically related. “I’m just going to miss this. Don’t mind me, I’m just being silly.”

“Awwww” Wyatt and Nicole said as they both wrapped the smaller woman up in a hug. “You’re not getting rid of us that easily, lady.” Wyatt joked as he kissed his mom’s forehead. “Don’t think for a minute we’ll leave you to keep momma in line without us.”

“Hey!” Nicole said as she tickled Wyatt under the arm. The young man squirmed away giggling. It warmed Waverly’s heart to see her wife and son be silly with each other. The four of them had always been very close but Wyatt and Nicole shared a special bond, as did she and Willow. Each mom fulfilled a role in their kids lives but similar personalities had always gravitated to each other.

“You guys should get washed up, it’s your night to make dinner. Is Will going to be home in time?” Waverly asked.

“I’ll text her.” Wyatt said as he pulled out his phone to contact his sister. “Go get changed out of your uniform momma and I’ll start chopping the veg for pasta sauce.” 

Waverly followed her wife up the stairs to their bedroom. They’d more than tripled the size of the original tiny cabin to accommodate their family as it grew. The four bedroom, three bath two story house was much larger but maintained much of the rustic charm it always had. When the two reached their spacious master bedroom, Waverly kicked off her shoes and climbed into bed.

“Are you alright, sweetheart?” Nicole asked as she pulled on a pair of shorts. “You’ve seemed a little off lately and I know you keep telling me you’re fine but I also know there’s something you’re not telling me.”

Feeling the bed dip as her wife snuggled up behind her and wrapped her in a hug, Waverly sighed and pulled her closer. “I love you.”

“I love you, too, baby but I wish you would talk to me.” Nicole leaned down and gave her wife a gentle kiss on the cheek. “You know you can talk to me about anything, right?”

“I do. I know.” Waverly said as she wiped the tears that threatened to fall. “I’m just sad. I’m not sure I’m ready for the next step. I’m not sure I’m ready to no longer be a mom.”

“What?!” Nicole said, harsher than she intended. Wiping a tear as it slid down Waverly’s cheek, she gentled her voice. “Honey, you’ll always be a mom. No matter where the kids live or what they’re doing you’ll always be their mother. There’s no expiration date on that title.”

“I know, you’re right but I can’t stop feeling sad that they won’t need me anymore, not on a daily basis at least. It makes my heart hurt to think of coming home to an empty house while you’re still at work and puttering around aimlessly, missing my babies. It just all went so fast. How can they be going off to college? We just brought them home from the hospital like two weeks ago.”

Nicole laughed as she sat up with her back against the headboard and pulled Waverly up to rest on her chest. “It does feel that way sometimes. I keep thinking about the first day of preschool when we sat in the car and cried after dropping them off because we had to force ourselves to walk away from our crying babies and then by high school I had to drop them off two blocks away so their classmates didn’t see them getting out of my squad car.”

“And now they’re just packing their shit and leaving us, just like that.” Waverly said with only a hint of laughter in her voice.

“Well, I wouldn’t call it ‘just like that’”. Nicole said as she kissed the top of her wifes head. “I think it’s affecting them much more than you’re realizing. When Willow and I went shopping for dorm room stuff the other day she spent pretty much the entire time reminiscing.”

“What do you mean, reminiscing?” Waverly asked as she sat up a little and looked at her wife with hopeful eyes.

“You know, bringing up things we’ve done and funny things that have happened. She told me how much that trip you guys took to see the San Diego Zoo meant to her. I think she really enjoyed having you all to herself. I’m really glad we made it a point to give each of them time with us separately. I’m sure as twins it’s even more important to find some independence from their sibling.”

Waverly sat up next to Nicole so they could talk more easily now that the weight of her depression was starting to lift. “Remember when Wynonna and Doc took them to that concert and their car was stolen and we had to drive three hours to pick them up and by the time we got there the parking lot had cleared and they realized they’d just parked in another lot? I almost murdered my sister that night but the kids thought it was the funniest thing that had ever happened.” Both women held their sides from the laughter as tears streamed down their cheeks. “And then I made you give both of them a Breathalyzer to make sure they weren’t just drunk. I feel bad it hurt Wynonna’s feelings and I have no doubt that she would never do something like that when she’s in charge of the kids but for my peace of mind I needed to be sure. I mean, how can you forget where you parked to the point you think your car was stolen?”

“Only those two knuckleheads.” Nicole laughed. “I think she understood about the Breathalyzer thing, baby. I know it hurt her feelings, too, but she understood.” Nicole glanced at her watch and sighed. “I better get downstairs before Wyatt thinks I’m ditching him on the dinner duties. I’ll have to take more of the cleanup.” Leaning forward she placed a gentle kiss on her wifes lips. “You okay?”

Waverly smiled as her heart filled to the brim with warmth and love. She was reminded almost daily that marrying Nicole Haught was the greatest thing she’d ever done. The tall, strong redhead had swooped into her life and stolen her heart before she even knew what was happening and she couldn’t imagine life without her by her side. “I love you completely, Nicole Earp-Haught. You’re a good egg.”

Nicole smiled and gave Waverly her famous dimpled smile and a wink. “Just remember that next time I leave my socks in the living room.”

“God that drives me insane.” Waverly said with a chuckle.

“But you love me!”

Pulling her in for one last hug, Waverly breathed in a lungful of Nicole, fresh linen and earthy, home. “I really do.”


	2. Goodbye's Suck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole and Waverly say a tearful goodbye as they drop both of their kids off at college.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Peeps, here's chapter 2. Still so sexy time but that will come in the next chapter. I'm heading out to visit the in-laws for a week so I might not finish chapter 3 until the first week of Jan but if I can sneak a moment I'll try to get it done before then. Happy New Year to you and yours!

Nicole pulled the last of her daughters things from the back of her SUV and shut the door. The three hour drive from their home to the University had been filled with laughter and singing and now that they were almost moved into their respective dorm rooms, she and Waverly would be expected to leave.

Eighteen years before, they were shocked the hospital was actually allowing them to take the two precious little humans home with them and now the thought of driving away without them went against everything in her nature. She’d of course known this day was coming and had done her best to prepare herself in any way she could but now that the time had come she realized there was no way to prepare yourself for letting go. She and Waverly had raised their children to be the intelligent, kind, reliable, self sufficient people they had become and now they were paying the price for all their hard work. She was extremely proud of them both and wouldn’t change a thing but knowing the moment they drove away the dynamics between the women and their children would be different from that moment forward made her drag her feet a little with that last box.

“I can take that for you, momma.” Wyatt said as he took the box and hurriedly carried it up to Willow’s room. Just as they had their entire lives, the twins would have rooms across the hall from each other for their first year of college. Nicole had wondered how the two independent Freshmen would handle that news but was happy to see they were excited to be close. She and Waverly had done their best to not try to force the kids together too much when they were growing up but no matter where they were they had always gravitated back to each other whether they realized it or not. It comforted her to know they would be able to help each other through this next chapter of their lives.

“Whatcha’ thinking about?” Waverly asked as she wrapped her arms around Nicole and rested her head on her chest.

Nicole kissed her wife on top of her head as she gave her a gentle squeeze. “Just thinking about what a good job we did. We’ve raised some pretty awesome humans. Go us!”

Waverly laughed and stood on her tip-toes to give her a soft kiss on the lips. “Go us, indeed.” She said as she watched their daughter start to unpack the last box. “This place is looking good, Will. We did a good job picking out cute but functional stuff.”

“I agree.” The red-head said as she placed the last book on the shelf and broke down the box to add to the recycle pile. “I think after a couple days this will feel like home.” Shooting Waverly an embarrassed glance she corrected herself. “A home away from home at least.”

“I get it, sweetie. You don’t have to worry about hurting my feelings. This is going to be your home for the next few months and that’s the way it should be. I may not like it but I’ll get used to it, same as you, with a little time.” Waverly said as she noticeably tried to stop herself from crying.

“It’ll have to be your home because Mom and I are going back to the house to turn your old room into a wooden ship model building room. I’m finally getting my own model room.” Nicole teased.

“What?! Where am I supposed to stay when I come home?” Willow asked, incredulous.

“Momma is teasing you, Will. There’s no way I’m allowing those huge saws upstairs let alone her taking your room. It will be your room as long as we live in that house.”

Nicole gave Willow a wink as she wrapped her up in a hug. “You’ll always have a home with us, sweetheart. Always.”

“Hey guys.” Wyatt interrupted. “This is my roommate, Evan.” Everyone greeted the newcomer graciously except Willow who quickly backed out of her mom’s arms and did her best to look cool. “This is my sister, Willow.” He continued, oblivious to her sudden shyness.

“Nice to meet you, Willow.” Even said with the same look of interest that was written all over Willow’s face.

Nicole watched the interaction and smiled as Wyatt finally picked up on what was happening. “Okay, so, you’ve met them. Let’s go back to our room.” He said as he led the boy away from his sister.

“Will?” Waverly asked as she watched her daughter stare at the closed door across the hall. “Will?!” she said a little louder. “You with me sweetie?”

“Hmmm, oh, yeah, I’m with you. He seemed nice.” She said as she tried to casually pretend she hadn’t just melted into a puddle on the floor.

“He does seem nice.” Nicole said as she gave Waverly a worried look.

Waverly smiled as she kissed Willow’s cheek and drug her wife away before she said something totally uncool. “We’re going to be across the hall making sure Wyatt is settled but we’ll say goodbye before we leave.”

“Okay!” she said as she shut her door behind them. Once they were alone, Nicole pulled Waverly around a corner for a little privacy. “Did you see that guy undressing our baby girl with his eyes!?!”

“I wouldn’t go that far but I did notice his interest.” Waverly said as she did her best to suppress a smile.

“You’re not taking this very seriously.” Nicole whined. 

“I’m taking it very seriously, my love. You realize you do this every time someone shows interest in either one of them? They’re smart, capable, young adults. They’re going to be just fine.”

“I don’t know how you can be so calm about this stuff.”

Waverly gave Nicole a hug and pulled her back into the traffic of the hall. “Not calm, just realistic. They’re going to date and I trust them to make good decisions.”

“Simple as that, I guess.” Nicole said as she knocked on Wyatt’s door as was greeted by a slightly agitated young man. “What’s wrong, son?”

“Did you see the look Evan gave Willow? What are we going to do about that?”

Waverly sighed and rolled her eyes but before she could speak, Nicole put her arm around his shoulder. “Look Buddy, Willow is a smart, capable young adult who’s going to date, just like you, and we trust you both to make good decisions.” Both mother and son gave Waverly a questioning look when she started laughing.

“Okay, I mean I guess. I’ll keep an eye on her though.” Wyatt offered.

“We hope you always look out for each other but make sure you don’t become the overbearing brother, policing her every move because you wouldn’t like it if she did the same to you. Have her back but don’t try to be her boss.” Waverly said as she sat on Wyatt’s bed. “Where is this roommate, by the way?”

“He had to go to some book club meeting or something.”

“Well, we’re about to get out of your hair unless you’ve changed your mind about letting us take you out to dinner.” Nicole said as she gave her son a hopeful look.

Wyatt smiled and wrapped his moms in a hug. “I love you both more than I can ever say. You’re the best moms in the world and I’m proud to call you mine.”

Nicole felt her emotions bubbling to the surface and threating to escape in a very embarrassing ugly cry face so she decided they should leave before she made a fool of herself. “We better get out of here then.” She said as she pulled away and took Waverly’s hand.

At the sound of the door opening, the three turned to see Willow step into the room, trying her best to hide the fact she was scanning for signs of her brothers new roommate.

“He’s not here, Will.” Wyatt said with a roll of his eyes.

“Oh, who?” She answered, feigning ignorance.

Nicole shook her head as she walked towards the door. “We love you monsters. Stay out of trouble and make good grades. We’ll see you in a month for dinner.”

“You guys don’t have to do that, you know. We’ll be fine.” Willow said as she hugged her mothers goodbye.

“It’s more for our sanity than yours, Will. We haven’t been away from you for more than a week your entire life. You’ll need to humor us by letting us take you to dinner every month until further notice.” Waverly said as she held back tears that threatened to fall. “We love you guys more than anything in the world. You know that, right?”

“We know mom. We love you guys, too.” The family came together for one last hug before Waverly and Nicole walked through the door and into the next chapter of their lives together.


	3. Happily Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole pulls out all the stops to pull Waverly out of the funk she's been in since their kids went to college.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it!! I'm feeling a mixture of relief and sadness as I post this final chapter. I've had fun with these two and hate to wrap it up but I'm also excited to have one of the stories I started completed. It's pretty different since it's set in the old west but if you like this you should check out The Ranchers Wife. I'm about three chapters from wrapping that one up as well. I have all these ideas for other stories so it's nice to start putting my WIP's to bed. Thanks so much to those who have stuck with me through this journey. My wife and I have a thirteen year old boy so I suspect we're going to experience these same emotions much sooner than we want.
> 
> Thanks for reading!!

Forty-two days. It had been forty-two days since Waverly and Nicole had dropped off their children at college and she still wasn’t used to coming home to an empty house. Sometimes she found it easier to sit in her car, parked in the driveway, listening to a book until Nicole came home from work. Occasionally she would stop by a store and do a little shopping to help distract her from the idea of coming home to an empty house. How had she become this person? Before the kids she worried if she would be able to handle the chaos that came with children and now all she could think about was the emptiness she felt to come home and not have someone there to greet her.

Nicole had been wonderful, bringing home flowers, taking her out to dinner, showering her with love and affection like only her wonderful wife could do but there was still that lingering ache. She wasn’t sure it would ever go away. Things would get easier and she would learn to get used to the silence but right now, sitting in her jeep, staring at the front door, dreading what came next she felt like the loneliness would never go away. “Don’t be such a baby, Earp.” She scolded herself as she paused her audio book and gathered her things to get out of the car.

As she walked towards the porch Nicole pulled into the drive. When the lanky red-head came towards her she wrapped her arms around the broad shoulders and let herself be swallowed up by the warmth she found there. “I’m so glad you’re home.” She said as she pulled back and wiped a tear that had escaped.

“Everything okay, sugar?” Nicole asked.

“Yeah, yeah, of course. Just the usual sadness. I don’t know why I’m not dealing with this better. I’ve always been an independent woman and right now I just feel like a big baby.”

“Your not a baby, Waves.” Nicole said as she led her wife into the house. “You’re just having a harder time adjusting. You did carry those little suckers around in your body for nine months.”

“Oh I remember.” Waverly laughed. “It was pure hell. Every minute. It’s still…hard. Judith says it’ll pass and that once I get a new routine established I’ll feel better so I guess we’ll see.”

Nicole smiled. “She is a therapist. I guess she knows some stuff about this kinda thing. It’ll be okay. Hey, you have plans for dinner later? We’re off the next few days and I was thinking maybe we could do a little something special. You up for it?”

Waverly watched as that mischievous smile that she loved spread across her lovers face. “Hmmm…I’m a little scared to see what you have planned but I’m willing to try anything twice so you’re on, Sheriff Haught. Do I need to change?”

Nicole excitedly glanced at her watch before kicking off her boots and unbuttoning her shirt. “Yeah, do, something sexy, but first I’m going to go upstairs and jump in the shower. I know this is going to sound a little nuts but wait fifteen minutes and then drive to this address.” Nicole pulled a piece of paper from her pants pocket and handed it to Waverly. “When I’m dressed I’ll take an Uber there and meet you at the bar. Deal?”

“Umm, okay, weird but okay.”

“That’s the spirit!” Nicole said as she rushed upstairs to the shower.

Thirty minutes later a very confused Waverly sat nursing a Whiskey Sour at the bar of the Hilton in the fanciest dress she owned. Looking around the crowded room she saw no sign of her wife and wondered if somehow the woman had lost her mind. In their time together Nicole had never failed to surprise Waverly when she least expected it and she couldn’t imagine what adventure the night would bring. 

As she sipped her drink she tried to remember the last time they’d done something with just the two of them. When the kids were smaller they’d made it a point to carve out time for each other but as they grew older there were more family adventures and fewer couple adventures. She missed having Nicole all to herself. She missed looking at Nicole as a beautiful woman and not just the mother of her children.

“Excuse me, is this seat taken?” A deep sexy voice asked. Waverly turned to find her wife looking like every lesbian’s butch stud fantasy. Stunned into silence for a moment she felt a flush heat her body as she surveyed the woman before her. Waverly didn’t recognize the clothes she was wearing and for a few seconds almost didn’t recognize who she was. Her short red hair was styled in a way that made her look rugged and a bit dangerous. A black v-neck sweater hugged every curve as a blue and white plaid collar stuck out at the neck.

“God, you look stunning.” She was pretty sure she was drooling but at this moment she didn’t really care.

“Thank you.” Nicole said as she indicated to the bar tender that she would have what Waverly was having. “I saw you sitting over here all by yourself and thought it was a crime for a woman as beautiful as you to be sitting alone.”

“Aren’t you the charmer tonight?” Waverly said as took a sip of her drink. “I might be wrong but I’m pretty sure someone is looking to get laid.”

Nicole let a smile slip before doing her best to look shocked. “I apologize if I gave you the impression that was what I was after. I’m not very good at this. It’s been a long time since I was single and I’m a bit out of practice.”

Waverly studied her wife in confusion until she realized the game they were playing. “I’m sorry. I guess I just assume when someone as handsome as you says nice things to a lady sitting alone at a bar it inevitably leads to lots of swooning and the removal of clothes. I see now your intentions are honorable though.”

“Well” Nicole smiled. “I wouldn’t say completely honorable. If the night naturally leads in that direction and you ask me to take you up to my room and show you exactly how beautiful I think you are then who am I to deny you such pleasures.”

Waverly blushed as she took another drink. “I think you might be trouble, smooth talker.”

“Only as much trouble as you want. I’m Sheriff Nicole Haught by the way.”

“Sheriff?! My momma told me to watch out for handsome women in uniform.”

“Your momma sounds like a smart woman. I’m not in a uniform right now, though.”

“You’re saying I should trust you then?” Waverly said with a smirk.

“I wouldn’t go that far. What is it that you’re worried about, might I ask?”

“My heart, Officer Haught.”

“Your heart is the thing you can trust me with the most. Care to dance?” Waverly emptied her glass, feeling slightly tipsy as Nicole led her to the dance floor.

“Excuse me.” She said as she left Waverly to speak to the DJ at the front of the room. When she got back to her wife Sunday Kind of Love by Etta James started to play.

“You asked him to play our song?” Waverly said as she melted into Nicole’s arms.

“Well, we just met at the bar so…” Nicole said which earned her a giggle and light smack from her wife.

“That’s right. It feels like I’ve known you for years.” Waverly said as she allowed Nicole’s larger frame to sweep her across the floor. Resting her head on her chest, she let the anxiety and sadness she’d felt since dropping the kids off fall away and soaked in the warmth and comfort of the love of her life.

When the song was done Nicole kissed her cheek and led her back to the bar. “Thank you for the dance. I hope you don’t mind me saying but it’s been a spell since I’ve felt that connected to someone.”

Waverly knew her wife was speaking as the fictional version of herself but the reality of the statement sent a pang to her heart. “It was special for me as well, Sheriff.”

“Nicole. Please call me Nicole.”

“Nicole, I’m Waverly.” Waverly said as she watched a lonely man sitting at the end of the bar stare into his glass. She’d always known how lucky she was to have a partner as loving and devoted as Nicole had been but she realized as she watched the man sitting alone that she’d allowed herself to stop looking at her as the sexy woman she’d married. She’d become her partner in raising their children and even though their sex life was nothing to complain about, she’d filed her feelings for her under co-parent instead of the hot woman she was. The realization sent a flood of wetness between Waverly’s legs and made her a little unsteady on her feet.

“Are you okay, Waves?” Nicole asked as she watched her wife hold the edge of the bar for balance.

“I’m good. Do you have a room in the hotel?”

“I do, I thought…”

“Take me.” Waverly cut her off as she picked up her purse and pulled her shawl from the back of her chair. “Please take me to your room and fuck me Sheriff Haught.”

Nicole stood in place, slack-jawed. “Coming?” Waverly asked, not looking back as she made her way towards the hotel lobby. Nicole dropped money on the bar for their drinks and jogged towards the beautiful woman who never failed to surprise her.

**********************

Nicole watched the numbers advance as they shared an elevator with an elderly couple holding hands. She suddenly felt nervous as they got closer to their floor. She’d reserved a room for them earlier that morning. The last minute plans had come to her as she sat staring at the liquid in her coffee mug, worrying about Waverly’s depression since the kids left for school. They’d both imagined the “stranger in a bar” scenario many times over the years but had never actually followed through. Now that they were hand-in-hand, riding an elevator to their floor, Nicole almost felt like they were the strangers they were pretending to be. How had they lost this adventurous side of their relationship? They’d discussed not allowing it to happen over and over when the kids were little and then one day, without even realizing it, they’d forgotten this part of themselves and became Willow and Wyatt’s parents with benefits. 

They’d always had a happy marriage and were honestly wonderful, loving co-parents but this sexy, nervous, almost reckless part of love had been placed on a shelf next to their framed wedding photos, collecting dust. Watching the cream swirl around her morning coffee, Nicole decided she’d no longer be an observer as her life and their marriage trucked along at a steady speed. She knew deep down if she didn’t do something now to push them back onto the road they were destined to end up in a ditch.

Both women jumped as they reached their floor with a loud ‘ding’. “Good evening.” She said to the other couple as she held the door open for her wife. “My room is 1021. It’s the last one down the hall. They said…” clearing her throat, Nicole hesitated as she realized she was about to say something embarrassing.

“They said what?” Waverly asked.

“Umm…they said there wasn’t anyone else in this section so it would be extra quiet.” Nicole finished as she blushed.

“Good, there won’t be anyone to hear me scream when you make me come. You’ve thought of everything, Sheriff Haught.”

Nicole felt her nipples harden as every cell in her body became alert. “I tried. Here we are.”

Opening the door to allow her into the spacious room, Nicole locked it behind them. When she turned around, her arms were suddenly full of a small brunette woman kissing her like her life depended on it. The feeling of those soft lips on hers would never get old. “Waves…” Nicole moaned as Waverly clung to her body like a cat in a tree.

“Mmmm…I don’t usually just let some stranger take me up to their room and have their way with me but I have a feeling you’re worth the risk.” 

Turning to use the door as leverage, Nicole slipped a hand under her dress and palmed her firm ass. “Good god, woman, your body is so fucking hot.”

“You’re not so bad yourself, stud. You’re so powerful it makes me feel a little small and delicate and that makes me so wet. I love how strong you are but are so gentle with me.”

“Ummm…” Nicole moaned as she snaked a finger past the elastic band of her panties and dipped into the wet folds it failed to protect. “Sometimes you get me so hot I have to really focus on keeping my cool and not ravishing you.”

“Don’t hold back on my account, baby. I can handle anything you’re willing to give.” Waverly’s head fell back against the door as Nicole’s long finger slipped into her tight passage. “Bed. Sheriff. Bed. Now.”

Nicole turned and walked to the bed with Waverly still clinging to her body. “I’m so excited I feel like my head is going to explode.”

Waverly smiled as she kissed her lovers neck. “Don’t lose focus yet, soldier, I have big plans for you.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Nicole said as she set her down and toed off her shoes before climbing over her body. “Let’s get you out of this dress first. May I?”

“Yes, fuck yes.” Waverly said as she helped her wife remove the fancy dress and drop it onto the floor next to the bed. “I’ll worry about wrinkles later.”

“I’ll buy you a new one.”

Waverly moaned as her bra was unhooked and slipped from her shoulders. 

“Gorgeous.” Nicole said before directing her onto her hands and knees. “Let’s see what you have for me.” She said as she slipped the sodden panties over her round ass and off leaving her completely exposed.

“No fair.” Waverly complained as she looked back at the fully clothed woman behind her.

“Don’t worry, baby. I don’t need to take my clothes off to get exactly what I want right now. Be a good girl for me and spread your knees apart.” Waverly did as she was told as her head was gently pushed down onto the bed and her ass was pulled up so her wife could get a better view. 

Moaning as she slid a long finger between the glistening folds, Nicole’s heart felt like it would beat out of her chest. “Thank you for letting me see you like this, Waverly. I really have no idea how you can still be single. I’d give anything to come home to a woman as beautiful as you every day.”

“Play your cards right and we’ll see what kind of deal we can work out.” Waverly joked with a wink. She knew they were sliding in and out of the strangers who meet in a bar scenario but she enjoyed Nicole’s attempts to get things back on track every now and then.

“Fuck.” Nicole said with reverence. “You have the most beautiful pussy I’ve ever seen. I’m such a lucky girl to be allowed to play with it.” Pulling the delicate folds apart, Nicole dipped her tongue into her wet center. “God you taste so fucking good.”

Waverly struggled to breath as Nicole explored her aching pussy. “Holy fuck, where have you been all my life, Sheriff?”

“Raising children.” Nicole laughed. “But now I’m all yours.” Dragging her tongue from her tight center and down to run circles around her clit, Nicole could tell by the noises she was making that Waverly wouldn’t last long. “I’m going to slip another finger into your tight little hole, sweetheart. One finger at a time until you’re nice and stretched out and you come all over my face. Can you do that for me, sweet girl?”

“Yes!” Waverly moaned as she rocked forward and pushed her butt higher into the air to give her wife easier access to where she needed her. “Please make me come, baby.”

The sound of Waverly begging her to take her sent Nicole into a frenzy of activity. She felt as if her life’s goal was to make this beautiful woman fall apart in her arms. “Good girl.” She cooed as Waverly sounded as if she was almost in tears. “Your pussy tastes so sweet. I can’t wait for you to come all over my fingers, good girl.” Nicole fucked Waverly deeper and deeper with two fingers as she felt the tight walls contact around them. “I can tell you’re so close. Don’t hold back, my sweet girl. Give me everything you have.”

Waverly gripped the sheets as she felt her muscles begin to twitch and her heart rate go into overdrive. “I’m gonna’ come, baby. Don’t stop, I’m gonna’ come.”

“Come for me Waverly. I love you, baby. I love to be inside of you. You’re taking me so fucking deep in your tight little cunt.”

“Ahhhhhh….” Waverly screamed out as her contractions almost pushed Nicole’s fingers out of her pussy. “Holy fuck, Nicole! Yes!!”

Nicole held on for dear life as she rode out the waves of pleasure her wife was experiencing. Nothing in the world satisfied her like knowing she’d given this beautiful woman pleasure. As the intensity of the moment waned, Waverly relaxed enough for Nicole to gently pull herself free. Once she was able to, she pulled her into her arms and held her as she brushed sweat soaked hair from her face. “You okay there, sweetie pie? Did I break you?”

Waverly laughed as she wrapped herself around her wifes strong body. “You almost broke me this time, Sheriff. I was sure I was a goner there for a minute. You’re so fucking good at that, baby. Why don’t we do that every single night? What have we been doing with our lives?”

“We obviously have a lot of making up to do. I’m sure there’s all kinds of positions they’ve come up with since we’ve been out of the loop raising babies. We’ve got to get back into the game!”

“Right?” Waverly said as she climbed on top of her wife. “So now, how about you stud? What can we do for you?”

“How about we take a shower together and see what kind of trouble we can get into in there?” 

“That’s sounds perfect. You’re perfect. I love you so much, Nic. I’m sad the kids have moved out but knowing I get to spend the rest of my life showing you how much you mean to me makes it a little easier to deal with. I’ll miss them but I’m starting to realize our time is our own again and that’s not such a bad thing.”

Nicole kissed the tip of her nose as she rolled her over and helped her out of bed. “It’s not a bad thing at all. Now that we don’t have those kids around we can be naked all the time and have sex in every room of the house.”

Waverly laughed as she allowed her to pull her towards the bathroom. “Easy there, busy beaver. Don’t forget my sister likes to pop in unannounced.”

“It’ll serve her right. I bet she’ll only make that mistake once.”

“You’re bad, Sheriff Haught, but I like your style.”

*****************************

The next morning Waverly waited in the car while Nicole checked them out of the hotel. She felt a little groggy after the marathon sex from the night before but thankfully Nicole had woken her up with a steaming cup of coffee that morning and a fresh change of clothes so she didn’t have to put her wrinkled dress clothes back on.

“All good?” She asked as Nicole slid into the drivers seat.

“All good! They asked if I’d heard a screaming woman on my floor last night and I told them it might have been the chick I picked up in the bar. She was a wildcat.”

“A wildcat, huh? She seems awesome.” Waverly said with a smile as she took a sip of her coffee.

“She was worth every penny.”

“You’re a jerk. I haven’t charged you for sex yet but keep it up and we might need to renegotiate.” Both women laughed as Nicole pulled onto the street. “Can I have your phone so I can DJ?”

“Sure” Nicole said as she handed the brunette her phone. “Can you spin some early 90’s, DJ Wavey?”

“DJ Wavey, I like it!” Waverly scanned through the music on Nicole’s phone as she sipped her coffee. *Ding* Nicole’s phone alerted her of a new text message.

Janet: Ready when you are! The key you gave me worked great. I’ll talk to you soon.

Waverly studied the message and did her best to not let herself jump to conclusions. She’d never been a jealous person and Nicole had never given her reason to doubt her but with as emotionally fragile as she’d been lately it was difficult not to let her mind go there, even just for a minute.

“Who’s Janet?” she asked as casually as she could.

“What?” Nicole answered with a strange look on her face.

“You got a message from Janet. She says she’s ready when you are, she used the spare key you gave her and she’ll talk to you soon. Did you pick up more than just me at the bar last night? You were looking pretty hot.”

Nicole gave her a nervous smile as she took her phone back and clicked it into the cradle attached to her dash. “It’s nothing. Work stuff. I’ll contact her Monday.”

“Who’s Janet? I don’t think I’ve heard you talk about her. She must be someone important if she has a key to our house.”

Nicole gave Waverly a serious look. “Are you jealous? Do you think I would actually fool around with some chick and give her a key to our house? If you really think that, we have bigger issues than I realized.”

Waverly was embarrassed and decided to look out the window instead of seeing the look of hurt she was sure to find on her wife’s face. “I’m sorry. I don’t think that. I’m just being silly. I feel so vulnerable right now and that message just struck me the wrong way.”

“I’m sorry baby.” Nicole said as she pulled onto their private road. “Let’s get inside and get settled and I’ll explain who Janet is and why she has a key to our house, deal?”

Wiping the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes, Waverly picked up Nicole’s hand from the gear shift and gave it a kiss. “Deal.”

Once they parked in the driveway, Nicole pulled Waverly into her arms. “I love you and only you with every bit of my soul. I don’t need anyone else. Never have. Never will. Are we clear?”

“Crystal clear. Sorry.”

“No problem, baby. I’ll get the bags and you go on into the house. I’m right behind you.”

Waverly kissed Nicole gently on the lips before getting out of the car and walking up to their front door. As she approached the house she thought she heard a strange noise she couldn’t quite place. “Honey?” Waverly said as Nicole walked up behind her. “I hear a strange noise inside the house.”

“Really? Let’s go in and make sure everything is okay.”

A little confused that the big strong Sheriff would send her much smaller wife in ahead of her to investigate the strange sounds threw Waverly off a little but she gingerly opened the front door all the same. When she stepped into the entryway she heard a yelp as the tiniest little ball of fur came barreling towards her.

“Nic, there’s a puppy in our house!” she announced in confusion. “Why is there a puppy in our house? Did you know about this?”

“That’s your puppy, my love. He’s a Miniature Schnauzer and he’s here for you to care for and love and he promises to greet you with loads of enthusiasm when you come home every day. What do you think?”

Waverly scooped the puppy into her arms and was rewarded with a tongue up her nose. “Easy there! You just about touched my brains.” She laughed as the warm little bundle kissed her all over the face. “You’re beautiful.” She said before wrapping an arm around Nicole. “So are you, Nic. I can’t believe you did this without me finding out.”

“Well, the breeder, Janet, almost spilled the beans at the last minute. I thought I was going to have to let you believe I was seeing another woman to maintain the surprise.”

“I’m surprised all right.” Waverly said as she sat on the sofa and allowed the puppy to wiggle itself into her jacket. “You’re so freaking cute and we’re going to be the best of friends.”

“Are you happy, baby?” Nicole asked as she sat next to them on the sofa.

“Very happy. Thank you so much, my love.” Leaning over, careful not to squish the little bundle in her arms, Waverly kissed her wife with as much love and appreciation as she could pack into a kiss.

“What are you going to name him?”

Waverly held the puppy in front of her again and stared into his eyes, looking for an answer. “He looks like a Finnegan to me. What do you think?”

“Awww, I think that’s very sweet.” Nicole said as she rubbed Finn’s soft little head. “We’re going to get through this together, sweetheart. Just the three of us.”

Waverly laughed as she snuggled into her wife’s side and let herself be enveloped in the warmth of her love. Nicole was right, they were going to tackle this new chapter together, just as they had every chapter before.


End file.
